


Snowed In

by mythica16



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Snowed In, after after ending, good ending jaehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythica16/pseuds/mythica16
Summary: It's a snowy day and Jaehee and MC are in their café. When a blizzard hit's them they have enough time to talk.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> work's unbeta'd

Jaehee looked outside the window of their café with a troubled look on her face.

"It has been snowing the whole day. Do you think it will stop?"

MC smiled and while cleaning the kitchen counter. It has been almost a year since they opened their café and she enjoyed working with her everyday.

"I'm not sure. Let's close early? I don't think that we will have a lot more customers today."

Jaehee couldn't resist MC when she smiled. She loved to see her smile. If she really thought about it, she loved everything MC did. She wasn't-

"Jaehee, I'm making myself a coffee to go. Do you want one too?"

She nodded as response. She watched MC move behind the counter as she made the coffees. The way MC was moving, so gracefully, she could watch her all day.

\--

MC recognized that Jaehee was watching her. She did that a lot lately.  
MC smiled. _“I hope that one day she will feel the same way I feel about her.”_  
She didn’t want to rush things. MC remembered how it was for he when she found out that she liked girls too.

“Here you go. All done.”

In that moment, the was a loud bang and the lights went out.

“Oh no.”

All they could see was snow.

“I don’t think that we will be getting home any soon. I'll go light the fireplace so that we'll have it warm. Why don't you find some blankets?”

Jaehee smiled and went to the back to get some. 

\---

MC was sitting on the other sight of the fireplace and stared into the fire. 

“I'd love to know what she is thinking about.” 

She didn't know what got into her, but she suddenly had the urge to go to her and pull her into a tight hug. So she did so.

“Jaehee-” 

MC widened her eyes in surprise. 

“MC I've felt this so long but I pushed it away. It was so wrong. MC, I like you. I really do like you. And now I know that there is nothing wrong with me liking you the way a man and a woman do. So please, don't reject me.” 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Jaehee.

“I am never going to let you go Jaehee. I've liked you since I got into the RFA and that's not going to change.” 

“MC, you have liked me… all this time? But why…” 

“It was never my intention to rush things. I am just glad that you know and that the feeling is mutual.” 

“And it takes a blizzard to let me tell you how I feel. Oh MC...” 

Jaehee placed a kiss on MC cheek. 

“I am happy to be here with you.” 

They snuggled under one blanket in front of the fire and enjoyed the rest of the day together. Even though it was cold and white outside, the café was filled warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and fluffy! I really enjoyed Jaehee's route but I felt very ... friendzoned xD  
> But thanks Cheritz for the DLC'S!! 
> 
> So tell me what you think :)  
> Love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://mythica16.tumblr.com/)


End file.
